Whistle
by J.S. Jamesbrooke
Summary: Lilly gets a new whistle. How will Miley shut her up when she becomes annoying? Liley Oneshot


**A/N: Alright I thought since –oh.yeah-21 kept turning things I said into oneshots that I'd trying doing the same since I'm the one that keeps saying these things LOL. I know some of it has similarities to one of hers, but mine is based off my whole statement not just part of it during one of our conversations.**

**I also needed a slight distraction from my other story as I couldn't seem to concentrate on it. Now maybe I'll be able to work on it again.**

Miley's POV

_Don't ask me how we ended up here because I'm still not really sure. All I know was that I was enjoying a nice day with Lilly and it soon became the best day of my life._

It was a Saturday afternoon and Lilly and I were both bored out of our minds. Flipping through magazines in my room just wasn't the cure for boredom today I guess. Although I wasn't paying much attention to pages in front of me anyway.

Instead I kept taking peaks at the blond girl next to me. I was careful not to let her see that I was looking at her, but I just couldn't help myself. I couldn't explain this compulsion I had to look at my best friend, I just had to do it.

"What should we do? I'm so bored." I asked her, using a tone to fit the mood. I was sure she had to be feeling what I was feeling as it didn't look like the magazine in front her was holding her interest either.

"I don't know Miles. It's too hot to go to the beach." It was true, it was so hot outside you could step out of the water and be dry in a matter of minutes.

"Yeah and our air conditioner isn't doing well against this heat. I'm starting to sweat in here."

I saw Lilly looking me over checking for visible signs of my sweating I guess, but I could never decipher the look in her eyes when she did that. I felt all tingly having her look at me like that though. "How about we go to the mall? Surely it'll be cooler in there than it is in here."

"Great idea Lil." Course I probably would have said that no matter what she suggested. I knew I was totally wrapped around her finger.

We hopped in my car and it wasn't long before I was pulling it to a stop in the mall parking lot.

We wandered around aimlessly for a while stopping in the food court to get some ice cream enjoying the cool air and cold treat.

I couldn't help but stare at Lilly as she licked the ice cream cone. Something about it just made me want to shiver. "To cool for ya Miley?" What? Oh crap I must have shivered for real and she saw it. Which means she knows I was looking at her.

"Yeah a little bit." I lied, hoping she'd believe me. I had known for awhile that I had begun to like Lilly in a more than friendly way. I didn't understand it yet, and I wasn't sure what to do about it so I tried to ignore it. But that wasn't working obviously as I was noticing more and more of the little things she does.

We window shopped for a while neither of us really seeing anything that caught our interest. I did get to watch Lilly's eyes light up as we headed into the local sports store. There was no explaining the look on her face when she was looking at skateboards. There was this perfectly blissful look that I wished she would have because of me.

I couldn't find anything that interested me more than watching Lilly today. She'd point out clothes and say how cute they were and all I could think was "your cuter."

We had walked almost all the way around the mall so we'd have no reason to stick around in here any longer. Suddenly Lilly grabbed my hand pulling me to the side. I couldn't even question what she was doing as her hand in mine felt so good. I could fell warmth spreading throughout me as I was dragged to a destination unknown.

"Come on Miles. I figured out how to make today fun.

When I finally was able to gather my thoughts again I looked up to see she had pulled me into the arcade. And right in front of us was Dance Dance Revolution. "Come on let's play."

"No way!"

"You love this game," she whined.

Yeah sure I did when it was in the privacy of my own home, not out here for the world to see. When I told Lilly that she just laughed at me. Then she whispered to me so no one else could hear. "You're Hannah Montana and you can't even play a little game in an arcade."

I could feel her hot breath in my ear and my brain shut down again. I must have made a nod to encourage her because next thing I knew we were both up there competing against each other. For once she was winning because I kept sneaking glances her way, watching her concentrate on the screen in front of her.

That game ended and I faked displeasure at losing. She decided we'd play best two out of three which I happily agreed to so I could keep looking at her while she was too busy to notice.

After she had beaten me for the third time we wondered around the arcade to see what else was there. I watched as she played several games of basketball earning her a number of tickets. I wasn't interesting in playing any games myself I just wanted to watch her.

"Ooh ski-ball. I love this game." Each ball she rolled went in the higher scoring holes showing how good she was at this game. She concentrated hard on every turn. After several games she 

yanked more tickets than I dared count out of the machine and off the floor and headed to the counter to redeem them.

We looked at all the prizes discussing which ones were available for the amount she'd earned. I saw her face begin to glow but I didn't hear what she told the guy behind the counter. Soon she had a giant stuffed bear in her arms and she surprised me when she held it out to me.

"Here Beary Bear needs a friends."

"No those are your tickets you should get something for you."

"It's okay Miles, I have a few more left. Here look I'll get this cute little whistle that has Hannah Montana on it so see it's perfect." The guy at the counter looked confused but handed it to her anyway.

She put it up to her mouth and began to blow through it making a loud sound. The site was worse than the ice cream. She was putting those beautiful lips around something that had a picture of me on it. My body was on overload at the sight before me.

We left the mall shortly after that and headed back to my house. We had cured our boredom for awhile, but now we were back to sitting around with nothing to entertain us. I laid down on my stomach across my bed flipping though channels trying to find something to entertain me.

Lilly was sitting at my desk spinning herself around in circles in the chair. Clearly feeling what I was feeling, that there was absolutely nothing to do. I tried not to stare at her as I had been all day but I just couldn't help it. Her head was tilted back as if the ceiling was going to give her some idea of what to do.

I watched her absent-mindedly put her hands in her pockets. Her right hand came right back out with that stupid little whistle. I watched as she put it back between her beautiful lips and blow on it again.

I thought she'd just do it a couple of times and give up. Nope. Three minutes later she was still at it, almost as if she was trying to whistle a whole song. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. "Lilly could you stop that already. You're being annoying."

"Why don't you make me Stewart? Besides I'm good at being annoying." She said this all in a tone that clearly said she was trying to start something. I just wasn't sure what. I also wasn't sure how to make her quit it with the noise. She leaned her head back again with her eyes closed and continued on like she knew she had won.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head but I wasn't sure if I was daring enough to try it. I didn't give myself to think too much about it. Instead I quickly stood up and walked over to her and yanked the offending toy out of her mouth.

"What the…?" I didn't give her enough time to finish her thought as I replaced her source of entertainment with my mouth. I slipped my tongue in her mouth before she had the chance to close it after trying to talk.

I was surprised when she tried to suck it in further and was kissing me back. I felt her hands on the side of my head as she pulled me closer to deepen the kiss even more. The little toy was soon forgotten as I dropped it to the floor, and wrapped my arms around her neck as I sat in her lap.

Her tongue soon found its way into my mouth they began to battle with each other. Swapping back and forth with whose mouth we were playing in. I could stay like that all day but lack of oxygen soon became a problem and I pulled back reluctantly.

When I did I saw that blissful look that I had so wanted to see. "Wow! If I would have known being annoying would have that reward I would have done it a long time ago." Lilly stated breathlessly.

"So you…what exactly?" I wasn't even sure what my question was but she seemed to understand me anyway.

"Wanted you to kiss me? Yeah I did." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You did?"

"For a while now actually."

I couldn't believe it. She really wanted this? All these thoughts I hadn't allowed myself to think suddenly came spring forth with everything I wanted within my grasp. "What does this mean exactly?"

"I think it means that we like kissing each other and we should keep doing it."

My previous enthusiasm faltering. "Oh. Is that all?" My head fell so I was staring at the floor.

I was afraid I was going to start crying but I wasn't given the chance as she lifted my chin up to look into her eyes. "No. I think it also means we should be together, like as a couple."

"Sounds good to me." She started leaning in to kiss me again but I stopped her. "Promise me one thing first," I said in a serious tone. "No more whistles." I smiled then and she did too.

"No more whistles, got it. Although that one is definitely going to be kept in a safe place, just in case." Mischief clearly ringing out in her voice.

I relented, "Alright fine, we can keep that one around."

"Good glad that's settled. Now kiss me already or I'll find something else to annoy you with." I didn't give her a chance to even start thinking of something else as I quickly covered her mouth with my own once again.


End file.
